Surprising
by jensonluvsu
Summary: Alec and Magnus go out to dinner for their aniversary, and Alec has a surprise for Magnus...


Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. If I did, I would be the happiest person in the entire world and there would have been no Jace/Alec/Magnus love triangle.

Warnings: none really. If you have a problem with malexmale relationships, go die in a hole… Wow… that was a bit drastic. But really, grow up and stop being a pretentious, close-minded, prick.

Anyways… I love Magnus so much! He and Alec are the best cannon pairing ever! Here's a sweet little one shot of their anniversary… which puts this about a year after CoG. This first part is in 3rd person. It'll switch to Magnus and/or Alec POV a little bit in. _

The two men are a study in contrast. The taller one seems to reflect the flickering candlelight of the restaurant; probably a result of the glitter in his hair and around his eyes. An iridescent silver suit hangs from his lanky form. Strutting across the aisle like it was a runway, he must sense that every eye in the crowded place was on him. He clearly enjoys the attention. His date, however, seems uncomfortable.

This man wears a simple black suit sans cufflinks or watch. He may be the first's equal in height, but the compressed way he holds himself makes him shrink. Azure eyes squeeze shut, as if willing the scenario away like a bad dream. When they blink open, the man is all alone; his partner waiting at a table in the corner for him. Hastening to reach the first man, it is obvious that he desperately wanted to be anywhere else.

As the second man reaches the table, though, he relaxes. He stands up imperceptibly straighter, his shoulders come down from his ears, and the corners of his mouth pick up into a slight smile. His eyes go from searching and hoping to sparkling with- could it be? – love. The seated first man radiates as his lover approaches. A goofy grin spreads across his face, and the gleam in his eyes has nothing to do with cosmetic-grade glitter.

MPOV:

I can feel Alec's hesitation as we entered the restaurant, and I immediately fear the worst. He hates the place and is going to leave me alone on our anniversary. I shouldn't have brought him here; it's too different for either of us. In one entire year, we've never been anywhere as upscale and classy as this. Alec prefers picnics in Central Park, and I can't stand ties. The choking garment is the one aspect he and I see eye-to-eye on; neither of us enjoys wearing them. But here we are, dressed to the nines, choked by silk ropes, at the kind of restaurant I never thought I'd visit.

Tonight has to be special, memorable. I want Alec to see how much I love him, how much he means to me. I need to show him that I would willingly don a tie for him, and that he's worth every second of discomfort. We can't do anything we would on another night, because it isn't just any other night. We've been together for a year: 365 days of ups and downs, giggles and tears. We're celebrating the miracle of us tonight.

I race to a table away from prying eyes. Maybe if I sit down, Alec will stay. It worked when he was still living at the Institute; if I ate breakfast with him, he wouldn't leave our flat quite so early. The ploy works, and, suddenly, the most beautiful man on Earth is sitting across from me. He fiddles with his tie, his alabaster skin blushing profusely.

"Mag," he chokes, lips fumbling over my name. His nerves are so glaringly obvious, it's almost painful to watch. I snake my hand under the table and grab his. I give it a slight squeeze. I want to reassure him, to give him enough courage to say what he started. With a moment's pause and a deep breath, Alec continues.

"I love you." He's said the three words before, but never with such reverence. His cheeks flash crimson, but he manages to press on. "I love every little thing about you. I love how you can coat yourself in glitter and still seem dangerous. I love how you throw your clothes around our room when you can't decide what to wear. I love how you think leather pants are acceptable to wear to meet my parents. I love the way you look the morning after a party: your hair still crazy colors and your makeup smeared all over your face." He stops for a breath, and I can't help but stare at him. I can't recall an occasion where Alec used the word love in one breath. "You are my whole world; I can't exist without you. You loved me even when I was shy and confused. I still am shy- painfully so. But I know now that you are the only thing in my entire world that matters. So I'm doing this."

For a second, I'm confused. Then he drops to one knee, clutching a black leather box. I can't breathe. Thoughts are racing around my head, and it's impossible to make anything coherent out of them. I can only rasp: "You'd better be doing what I think you're doing, Alexander." If I'm mistaken, I'll be crushed. Could Alec, insecure, agoraphobic Alec, be asking me to marry him in a packed restaurant?

The sweet blush returns to his face, deeper than ever. "WillyoumarrymeMagnus?" Facing the floor, unable to pause between words, Alec manages to sputter out the question. Breath still won't come, and I can't even manage a squeak. I do my best, nodding my head vigorously. It occurs to me that it's impossible to hear a nod. I somehow find words- well, the same word over and over. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" My shrieks have brought the full attention of the place on us, but at this moment, I could care less.

Looking up, incredulous, my boyfriend- fiancée's- eyes sparkle. "Did you expect something different?" I ask, unable to believe that he'd doubt my answer. The blush consuming Alec's face threatens to turn him purple.

"I didn't think I'd be able to ask you," he whispers. He bites his bottom lip, a sign I've come to recognize as extreme self-doubt.

"I'm glad you did," I match his hushed tone. Just for this moment, everything in the world is wonderful and amazing and perfect, because the love of my life has done what I only dreamt of him doing. _Nothing can make me any happier than I am right now. _

As soon as I recognize the words as fact, I'm proven wrong as Alec reaches across the table. He plants his lips on mine in a sweet, chaste kiss. _Now, nothing can make me any happier. _

"So am I," I feel the words on my lips more than I hear them. "I love you Magnus Bane."

"I love you too," The elation on Alec's face shoots straight to my heart. _Wrong again. _I know that every day and every smile with the man sitting across the table will make me happier than any of the previous ones.

Wow… that was clichéd and extremely cheesy. Not exactly how I wanted it to come out, but, it's 1:21 in the morning. I think Magnus was OOC a bit, so tell me in the comments *hint hint* Read and Review!


End file.
